AVoS A Split Stream
by Lollipop Trickster
Summary: Instead of coming across two kits, Alderpaw and Needlepaw found four. Now each clan has a right to claim one, but what can change? Follow Sweetkit, Flintkit, Twigkit, and Violetkit through AVoS AU
1. Prologue

_As of right now, my story with The Broken Clan isn't on hold..it's just..uhm..sitting there. Until I find my muse again, sigh. I thought I'd write something though and since I'm reading AVoS I thought I'd write a fanfiction. What if there was four kits instead of just Violetshine, Twigbranch, etc? One for each clan in the beginning, I thought it'd be interesting to write about so here we go. I do not now own any cats besides the two extra kits I've thrown into the mix. This will loosely, very loosely, follow AVoS but since it's an AU it won't follow exactly because no fun. Okay this is getting long, let's just jump into Thunderclan!_

Sweetkit peaked out of the nursery, wondering when Alderpaw would be coming by like he had promised them. She flicked her tail and tried to remain calm as she thought about what the night might hold for her siblings and her. She wasn't sure what would happen, since they had mentioned they would be taken to the gathering. She could tell the sun was setting in the camp, casting long shadows along the camp as the warriors gathered themselves near the entrance. _Is Alderpaw coming? _She was about to give up hope when she saw a dark ginger pelt out of the corner of her eye.

"Is it Alderpaw?" She heard Flintkit squeak from behind her, she kicked out at him to shut him up and he huffed. When he got closer, she retreated back to her three siblings. Violetkit and Twigkit had wide eyes as they thought about the idea of meeting even more cats. Sweetkit gave them a playful swat on the side of the head, which knocked them out of their state and they gave her a playful growl in response. Daisy shushed them and swept them over to her with her tail, trying to calm the four before they got into a playfight and disturbed Lilyheart's sleeping kits.

"Hello, kits!" Alderpaw exclaimed before he got a glare from the queens, he gave them a sheepish smile before checking on all four of them. Sweetkit wiggled away from Daisy and ran to him, trying to fluff out what little fur she had to show she was a big kit now. "Yes, you all four look like you have gotten better since you got here." He bent his head down and touched his nose to the tip of her head, she let out a soft purr and stuck her tongue out at her siblings. "How are all four of you settling in?"

"We are doing fine" Violetkit spoke up, freeing herself also now. He nodded and shared a glance with Daisy that Sweetkit couldn't quite read. She stretched out to get his attention, hoping the look on his face would go away when he saw how healthy all four of them had gotten.

"I think it's time for you guys to go the gathering, I'll be carrying one of you. I have Sparkpaw, Lionblaze, and Leafpool waiting outside for the other three. Which one is getting a badger ride from me?" He asked, they all were free now and were scrambling over each other to climb onto his back. He let out a soft groan as the tiny claws dug into his fur, Twigkit hanging onto his side and Flintkit on the other one. Violetkit and Sweetkit had been triumphant in landing on his back. He swung a bit as he left the den, letting them hang on until they entered the now dark camp. Sweetkit felt a surge of thrill fill her now, Daisy always told her kits weren't allowed up this late! She shared a look with Violetkit, who must be thinking the same as her. She watched as Violetkit was scooped up by Sparkpaw, she wanted to call out to her but she knew she was still close to the nursery.

"Do you think Larkkit will be jealous?" Flintkit asked, dangling now from Lionblaze's jaw. Twigkit nodded quickly, wonderment back in her eyes as they were carried to the other gathered cats. Sweetkit opened her mouth, taking all the new scents of her clanmates, as Alderpaw called them. She tried to remember all their names but there was so many! She clung onto Alderpaw's back as they made their way further into the territory. She looked up at the trees above her, taking the sight of the full moon light filtering through the branches above. _I can't wait to tell Daisy all about this! Lilyheart too! _She heard a fluttering sound nearby and ducked her face into the dark ginger's toms fur.

"That's just a bird, don't worry it's not an owl." Lionblaze mumbled to her, catching up to them with Flintkit now on his back. She glanced back to her sisters, they were still dangling from the other cats jaws but they seemed to be excited now, whispering to themselves. There were now approaching a large body of water and Sweetkit hopped up, almost toppling off Alderpaw's back now. She could see an island in the distance, is that where they were heading? It looked so far! She peered over the edge of Alderpaw now, looking deeper into the water. She wanted to study all of the territory she would one day be exploring with her siblings.

"We are crossing Windclan's border soon." Alderpaw told her, she forced her eyes off the water and into the empty grasslands beyond them. She felt uncomfortable not concealed within the trees now but she enjoyed the cool breeze brushing her pelt now. She looked over the hill, wondering if Windclan cats would be there. "When we reach the horse place we shouldn't be much further from the gathering place." Alderpaw added quickly, falling beside the other cats so her littermates could hear him.

"Has anyone told you guys about the clans?" Sparkpaw asked, shifting her gaze between the four kits who all shook their heads no. When she said that, Sweetkit noticed there was a stream of cats coming down from the hillside and she opened her mouth in amazement at the sight of the cats. "Well, there's Thunderclan-we're the best! Those rabbit chasers are Windclan, then there's Shadowclan and Riverclan. You will meet them all at the gathering." Alderpaw shot her look that Sweetkit yet again couldn't understand, isn't this supposed to be exciting? What was wrong?

They arrived to the gathering and she was sat down next to her littermates, trying to take in as many cats as she could. She was so enthralled with it all, she didn't notice that Flintkit had reared up on his back legs and tackled her down. She kicked at his soft belly, trying to get him off as she laughed.

"Be quiet now, please." Sparkpaw was speaking to them and Flintkit hopped off of her, the two sharing a face before laughing again. Violetkit and Twigkit perked their ears up, wanting to get involved obviously. Sweetkit was so intrigued by everything she didn't even hear the leaders above her talking, instead she kept swiping at Flintkit's or Twigkit's tail behind their backs.

"I never thought there was so many cats!" Twigkit mewed, which earned her a chorus of laughter from them. Twigkit backed up a bit before swiping at Sweetkit's ears playfully. They couldn't get into a full blown play fight here, but they could still do small things like this at least. Their heads snapped forward when the gathering went silent, all the cats were looking towards them.

"Well there's four of them, isn't there Bramblestar?" A big dark ginger tom was speaking to Bramblestar now. Sweetkit felt her mouth go a bit dry when the tom spoke of her littermates like that, what were they doing? She looked to Alderpaw but he wasn't looking back at them right now. What's going on?

"What are you suggesting, Rowanstar?" Bramblestar was trying to remain calm but it was obvious to even the kits he was angry at what he said. Sweetkit felt like she missed something very important, she wished she had been paying attention more now. "Do you think we should give them to each Clan? Surely the prophecy can't be fulfilled if they're separated."

"Or maybe that's what it means." Began a light brown tabby, but he was cut off by Bramblestar before he could continue his thought.

"Your opinion changed Onestar, I thought you didn't think there was much to the kits?" His ears were flat against his head and it was obvious he was trying to keep himself calm under the attack he was receiving.

"Does Thunderclan think it can control the forest and horde the prophecy to themselves, Bramblestar?" The tabby finally continued, flashing his eyes to Sweetkit now who wanted to retreat inside her pelt. "I think it's a sign, there's four of them, four clans." Bramblestar's shoulders deflated and he looked to a blue gray cat next to him as though he was wanting back up from her. She opened her mouth to speak, very careful of her next words.

"I think Rowanstar and Onestar have a point, Bramblestar. _There is four kits._" She emphasized the last part, giving a sympathetic look to the kits who still seemed confused. Bramblestar took in a deep breath, closing his amber eyes for a moment as though he didn't dare look anyone in the eyes while he spoke.

"Very well, it's only fair that each clan gets one kit." Alderpaw's pelt was bristling and Sweetkit was looking frantically around as the cats on the tree hopped down and approached them. She cowered into her siblings embrace and closed her eyes.

"What's going on Alderpaw?" Violetkit asked, peering up at him.

"Yes, why is every cat angry?" Twigkit added, her eyes big now and she looked to be shivering in her pelt. Alderpaw approached them and licked each of their heads, a look of pain in his eyes now as he gazed at each one.

"It's okay little ones, just be strong." They all four tried to calm themselves but they overheard Sparkpaw asking him if Bramblestar was really letting the leaders each take one. Sweetkit could feels the cats closing in on her and the she-cat up top declared the gathering to a close, hopping down while she was followed by the other cats.

"How will we decide who gets which?" Onestar hissed, glaring at Bramblestar now. Bramblestar didn't answer him, just followed the leaders to them as the cats parted for them to come through. The she-cat looked to be almost apologetic as she gazed down at them and Sweetkit hid behind Violetkit, burying herself into her fur and taking in her scent. She had her eyes closed when she felt air replace her sister's presence. She looked up to see the one they called Rowanstar with her.

"Alderpaw! Help me!" She cried out, struggling in his grip as the leader held her up there. Sweetkitkit tried to reach up for her, snagging herself onto her white and black fur but she was ripped away by Onestar. She felt herself shaking as the ground beneath her vanished, she wanted to go home!

"No! Don't take them!" Twigkit yowled, turning in circles as the three leaders held the littermates. Sweetkit tried to reach out for Twigkit but she was too far away and Onestar was already backing away from her.

"Alderpaw! Please!"

"Don't let them take me!" They were all crying out now, Alderpaw hid his face away, scooting Twigkit near him now. Bramblestar said something to the cats holding them but Sweetkit couldn't hear him over the sound of her own cries, she wanted Daisy and Lilyheart. She felt the jerk movements of the leader as he carried her off to wherever she was going. She looked back to see the other three were growing more silent as they watched her go.

They were approaching the open terrain she had passed when she was on her way to the gathering and she felt her heart drop as they climbed the hill. The grass was tickling her feet with each new swish of it but she didn't dare try to scratch it as they made their way into an open camp. Sweetkit saw dens but there was cats sleeping in the clearing, a few had their heads perked up though when Onestar came into the camp.

"This is Sweetkit, a kit prophesied by Starclan. Thunderclan tried to keep the kits to themselves but each clan got one." One was speaking through her scruff and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She stared up at him then back to the cats. "Heathertail will nurse her for now until it is time for her apprenticeship." He didn't leave it up for argument as he carried her into a den, she was glad about that at least. She saw a she-cat who looked like Onestar and two small shapes curled up next to her belly. The she-cat lifted her head at his arrival and surprise seemed to show in her eyes. He quickly repeated the situation to her and sat Sweetkit down, turning quickly out of the den and leaving her alone with the nursing Queen.

"I'm Heathertail, this is Smokekit and Brindlekit." She whispered in a sleepy voice, yawning now. "You can settle in next to them, they don't bite." She gave her a small purr before resting her head. Sweetkit hesitated before stepping into the nest next to the kits. Her throat was burning from her crying at the gathering and she glanced outside the den, wondering if her siblings were safe where they were at.


	2. Chapter One

_Since this is a fanfiction and I kind of am not well with writing, we will be switching sibling P.O.V in the chapters. The main ones will be Flintkit and Sweetkit because they are new characters but occasionally I will go into Twigkit and Violetkit's life as the story changes. Thanks for the reviews and the follows by the way! Hope I live up to expectations!_

Sweetkit flicked her tail, looking over the nest to the light outside their den. She knew she should be happy to have found a loving mother like Heathertail, but she still felt a tug to her littermates beyond the border. She stood up and shook herself free from the nesting material before leaving the den into the fresh air beyond. The camp was rather busy, cats filtering in and out while Heathertail was laying not too far off licking her chest fur while Brindlekit and Smokekit chased after each other. Sweetkit thought about joining them but she wanted to see how far she could see from the camp, she slowly made her way across the dusty campground. She looked up to the top of the hollow they were confined in and wiggled her back hips, hopping up and skittering dirt below her as she climbed up. She let out a breath when she saw the vast landscape beyond her. She felt a longing grow in her chest when she noticed the forest just beyond their own territory. Her little moment was short lived though because she was snatched up and taken back down to her clan.

"There will be plenty of time to explore when you're an apprentice." A soft voice muttered through her fur, she looked up to see the deputy, Harespring, staring down at her. She tried to bring herself to a smaller size as he spoke, nodding. "I know you must miss your siblings but you're a Windclan cat now." He quickly added, brushing her back with his paws. She let herself be scooted back but she didn't go running up to the other kits, instead she made a line for Kestrelflight's den. She felt more comfortable in the medicine cat's den because even though it scented of Windclan, it still carried the same herb like scent that Alderpaw had. When she was inside, she saw the medicine cat was sorting his herbs to set them out to dry.

"Hi, Sweetkit. It's nice to see you out in the camp, what brings you here?" The tom asked, looking up from his work. She sniffed at one of the herbs in his paw and almost sneezed on it but she managed to stop herself.

"I was wondering if you could use some help?" The she-kit shifted her paws, wondering if this was even allowed in the clan. Kestrelflight gave her a curt nod and pulled a few leaves down from his pile, pawing them to her.

"Take these outside and set them on a rock to dry out, okay?" Sweetkit nodded eagerly, grabbing at the leave as she made her way back outside. She quickly looked around the now barren clearing and found a suitable rock, sitting the leaves down proudly. She was about to head back when Brindlekit came rushing by her and knocked her off her feet. She landed with a soft thud in the dirt and jumped up, about to tell her to watch it when she saw Smokekit was chasing her.

"Come play with us, Sweetkit!" Brindlekit called out, ducking under her sister's swinging paws

"Yeah, are you training to be a medicine cat or something?" Smokekit teased, finally landing a paw onto the smaller kit's mottled brown fur. Instead of thinking about joining in the fun, Sweetkit considered her idea seriously. _Could I be a medicine cat? Heathertail says they get to cross borders freely! _She could see her siblings if she became one. She puffed out her chest and looked to her gray furred denmate.

"Yes, I want to be a medicine cat!"

-Flintkit's P.O.V-

Flintkit was sitting beside a small stream as his denmates splashed the water playfully among each other. His fur bristled as the water hit his face, he didn't know how they could stand the water on their fur but he was trying to. He stood up, about to leave when Nightkit called for him to come back.

"Come on, Flintkit! To be a proper Riverclan warrior you have to get wet. Icewing said it's good if you came here and played with us, don't be such a Minnow heart!" He quickly turned back to them and made his way closer to the stream they were in, it wasn't too deep. He took a deep breath and stepped into the water, trying to not call out as the water his paws and slowly got a bit further up. He scrunched his face up, why did he have to be Riverclan? He was in Thunderclan originally! Suddenly, he was soaked from his head to his toes and he shot a glare to the two other kits who tried to hide their snickering.

"Flintkit, it's nice to see you're in the water." He heard his foster mother, Icewing, say from where she was laying. She had one blue eye open as she watched the kits play, did she miss the fact that he was only soaked because of his denmates? He shook his fur free of the water and grumbled to himself as he tried to climb out the stream. He missed his footing and fell backwards, hitting his head. He let out a yowl of alarm as Icewing jumped up and rushed over. "Little one, the water isn't that deep." He stopped his flailing of his paws to realize she was right, the water hadn't consumed him like he planned. He got up on shaky paws and let her carry him out.

"Flintkit is now drykit!" Breezekit shouted, causing the two burst into fits. He growled to himself at the new name they had given him, surely he would get used to the water right? He was a special kit! He felt the rough tongue of Icewing cleaning him as he sat on the ground. He had been trying to keep himself upbeat but he still yearned for his sisters to be here, he wondered if Twigkit had grown at all like he had? Was Violetkit settling in well? Did Sweetkit like the moor? He felt like he got the short end of the stick with Riverclan. He shivered in his fur as he watched the other kits, he didn't really get along with them but Icewing made them play with him. He wiggled away from her and shook the water free from his pelt. He was now on the opposite side of the camp and the only other way across was through the stream. He rushed through the water to the other side, only to see that the leader, Mistystar, had her eyes narrowed and focused on him now. He quickly looked away and turned back to the water, staring at his own reflection.

He looked like just his sister, Twigkit, and it just made the ache in his heart grow worse. He swallowed back a cry and puffed out his chest, if he was going to be stuck in the Riverclan camp as a Riverclan kit, he would put forth his best effort. He could still feel the leader's eyes on him as he stepped back into the water. This time, he didn't try to get back out, instead he closed his eyes and let it lap at his paws. _I can do this, I won't be a drykit. _


	3. Chapter Two

Sweetkit was trying to peer over the edge of the hollow to the border with Thunderclan, she had heard there was fighting but she wasn't sure how bad it had got. One of the warriors had come back to camp to tell Onestar a fight was going on but the leader had seen it as a minor threat, sending only himself to help the warriors fend off the attack. She strained her ears to try and hear it actually going on but she couldn't, was Windclan winning? She was brought back down by Heathertail, who carried her back to the other kits.

"But I wanted to see what was going on!" She whined, fur bristling as she kept her ears perked up but she could only hear the sound of a few stray birds outside of camp. She turned her head back to the entrance, wondering if the leader would be back soon and she could see for herself what damage was done by the rogues. _Surely clan cats can take on a few rogues, right? _Brindlekit and Smokekit seemed disinterested in the fight, tumbling over each other in the clearing as they played their own pretend battle.

"There will be time to get involved in fights when you're a warrior, Sweetkit." Sweetkit scoffed at Heathertail's words, she was still set on being a medicine cat no matter what it took. She got away from Heathertail, wondering what was taking the patrol so long to get back. She looked back to Kestrelflight's den, if they were really hurt he would be with them right? She flicked her tail irritably, wanting to figure out now what was going on now, not later. She glanced backwards to Heathertail, wondering if she'd notice her crawling back to the entrance but her eyes were trained on her. Sweetkit grumbled to herself and laid on the ground, closing her eyes as she listened.

* * *

She must have dozed off because when she woke up, Heathertail was cleaning the two kits and the patrol was coming back now but with three Thunderclan warriors and Onestar. _Where's Emberfoot? Oatclaw? Who are they carrying? _She hopped up and rushed over to them but Onestar shot her a glare and she backed up a bit, shifting her paws uneasily.

"Thank you for helping me carry Furzepelt back." Onestar's voice sounded strained as he spoke to three warriors beside him and he nodded to a few other warriors in the clearing. "Crowfeather and Hootwhisker, take Furzepelt from them and sit her in the middle of the clearing so we may prepare her body for vigil." Vigil? Sweetkit lifted her head a bit higher to look at the gray and white she-cat's limp body, red was stained around her spine. Sweetkit's eyes went wide at the sight of the she-cat, not believing she could be dead from a simple border skirmish. She was about to follow Crowfeather to where the body would rest when she remembered that the Thunderclan cats could send a message along for Twigkit. She weaved her way past Onestar and stood in front of Blossomfall.

"Is Twigkit doing well in Thunderclan?" She asked, not noticing the horrible tension in the air around them. Blossomfall bent her head down to her and nodded quickly.

"Yes, Sweetkit, she is." She sounded like she was trying to hurry up the conversation so she could head back to camp, but Sweetkit wasn't finished talking. She needed her to tell Twigkit something!

"Tell her I miss her please!" Sweetkit mewed but before Blossomfall could reply Onestar cut in.

"That's enough, Sweetkit. Your kin is here in Windclan. I don't need you sending along messages to other clans." He pushed her back behind him and Blossomfall looked at her with a bit of pity in her eyes. "Again, thank you but you may go now." The three warriors dipped their heads and left the camp. Sweetkit shot a glare Onestar's way but it evaporated as soon as he looked to her, he seemed furious at her.

"You are a Windclan kit. Not a Thunderclan kit. You have no business talking to them. We have a life lost today and you are treating it like they're your personal messengers." He hissed, stalking off towards the Tallrock. Heathertail's eyes were wide and she caught Sweetkit's eyes, getting up and rushing over to the kit and licking her head.

"I know it's hard for you, but you must understand Onestar's side of things." She whispered, ushering Sweetkit to the other kits.

"May all cats old enough to gather their own prey gather beneath Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Onestar yowled, Sweetkit looked around to see that all the warriors were already in the camp clearing now. Everyone was staring at the leader expectantly, wondering what happened at the border. "We found rogues at Thunderclan's border and a battle happened. They injured Emberfoot and Oatclaw, who couldn't make the journey back to camp so they are in Thunderclan's camp." Everyone shifted uneasily at the idea of their cats in Thunderclan, Sweetkit didn't understand why they were so upset at the idea, surely it was better that way right? "We also lost Furzepelt in the battle." Silence followed him and Heathertail let out a low moan of sadness, Sweetkit had heard that she mentored her and felt a bit shameful now that she didn't show more respect.

"In light of recent events, we are enforcing new rules. There will be permanent guard at the camp entrance. Rules will be more enforced in this clan, no cat will be able to set a whisker out of line." Cats were sharing glances, as though they were wondering which one would speak out against this. Leaftail was the one to do so, standing up and staring at his leader.

"Why are we doing this? Why are we being punished for the choices of a group of rogues?" He called out, his fur bristling. Cats nodded in agreement and Onestar growled at him.

"Do you dare question my authority? I am your leader! Leaftail, you are on apprentice duties now for disobeying the warrior code." Leaftail's tail lashed out at the punishment but he said no more, sitting down and looking at his paw. Heathertail's voice spoke out from behind her now.

"Are we in danger, Onestar?" She asked curling her tail around the three kits protectively. Sweetkit rolled her eyes, noticing she was barely covering them at their age now.

"If you follow my orders the clan will remain safe." He was quick to speak, raising his head up higher now. "Clan meeting dismissed." Cats dispersed, but didn't dare to mutter about what happened in fear they would suffer the same fate as Leaftail. Sweetkit felt herself growing uncomfortable as she watched the leader speak to Crowfeather, probably to put him on the first guard duty. She felt Heathertail get up and looked up to her, wondering where she was going.

"It's time for a nap, kits." She was speaking fast, as though she was trying to get them inside as quickly as she could.

"What, why?" Brindlekit argued, her ears flattening now. "We are too old for naps!" She whined, but her protest fell onto deaf ears as Heathertail brought them into the nursery.

"Don't leave the nursery or you won't be able to play tomorrow, understand?" The kits nodded their heads in sad agreement as they settled into the nest. Sweetkit continued to watch as her foster mother left the den, wondering where she was going. "Onestar!" She heard her call, now her interest was high and she dared to peak her head out the nursery.

"Sweetkit, you'll get us in trouble!" Smokekit complained, but something silenced her, probably Brindlekit.

"What, Heathertail?" The mottled brown tom groaned, turning to face her. Sweetkit ducked a bit further back, realizing they could probably see her.

"What has gotten into you, why is Leaftail on apprentice duties? What happened in that battle? I'm your kin, you can trust me." She was whispering and Sweetkit had to strain to her.

"Heathertail, it is none of your business. If you didn't have the kits you would be joining in on the duties or you'd be confined to the camp. Actually, when the kits are apprenticed you can find yourself to the warrior's den for a quarter moon."

"You're not serious, right? We need as many warriors as we can get!" There was no answer and Sweetkit saw Heathertail heading back, she scrambled back into the nest, pretending to be trying to sleep beside the other kits. Heathertail huffed as she settled herself behind the kits, licking each of their heads before resting her head on her paws. Sweetkit opened on eye to stare at her, noticing she looked exhausted and worried. She wondered what had gotten into their leader to cause him to act like out this, was it going to be a permanent thing?


	4. Chapter Three

_Emerald; I never liked Onestar either, I did like Onewhisker until I found out about what he did to Darktail._

_Also I promise Sweetkit won't be the only P.O.V I just realize Windclan is one of the first to close borders and have a main side thing going on in the books! And also, apologies for any timeskips I do. I'm trying to follow the timeline of the books of some major events that won't be changed so I'm doing this chapter part kit part apprentice. Thank you for all the reviews and watches by the way! Yeah Onestar is p harsh but it's how I feel he'd be acting._

* * *

Sweetkit was still up despite the cats around her already falling asleep. Onestar would be back soon with news from the gathering and she was determined to hear from him what had happened with the cats. She flicked her tail, tickling Smokekit's nose, and crawled out the nest cautiously. Faint moonlight was pouring into the den and she remembered how it hadn't been too long ago she had been to her own gathering. She sighed and curled up near the entrance, ears trained on the cats outside the nursery. She heard the heavy sound of Onestar's footsteps and she picked her head up to look at him. His tail was lashing as he entered the camp, eyeing his own warriors with skepticism.

"Leave it Shadowclan to let a bunch of rogues exist just outside their border walls!" He called out to the warriors who weren't asleep. Sweetkit's heart dropped, the rogues were near Shadowclan? Was Violetkit safe? "Rowanstar said that they came with a peace offering." He grumbled, eyes unreadable in the darkness. Sweetkit kept quiet for now but she wanted to ask him if Violetkit was safe. The warrior called out their anger in response, now fully awake from their own sleep. Onestar looked to Sweetkit and there was something hidden in his eyes, pity? Why would he pity her?

"They also took their own special kit!" Breezepelt scoffed from behind the tom, not taking in the fact that Sweetkit was watching them.

"Can the prophecy even be fulfilled without the kit?" Oatclaw questioned, stepping forward so he'd be next the leader. Onestar shot him a glare and opened his own mouth to continue speaking to the group that was clustering around him.

"It doesn't matter, the clans aren't forcing them out of the territory. Rowanstar, the pathetic excuse for a leader, lost a lot of his apprentices to them." Shocked gasp let out and Sweetkit scooted herself back, trying to hide beneath the gorse bush in the nursery. Her sister was gone, was there something she could do to get her back or was she stuck with the rogues? _No, I'll get her. _She thought to herself, nestling back into the fur of Heathertail and screwing her eyes shut as the warriors outside the den argued among each other.

-Flintkit's P.O.V-

It was the day after the gathering and Flintkit found himself staring in the direction of the Shadowclan territory as he stood in the water. He and Breezekit had decided to try their paws at hunting minnows but there were very few in the water they were in. He looked back down to the pebbles that his paws were on, he had grown more used to the water and he couldn't imagine how he was ever scared of it.

"Come on Flintkit! You just let that minnow swim by you!" Breezekit complained, splashing him with some water. He shot her a glare and swiped water back at her, she laughed and went back to her hunting, saying how weird he was. He sighed, hoping Violetkit was safe where ever she was. He had heard that morning about Shadowclan's downfall and he knew he needed to do something but as a kit there was only so far he could go. He brought himself back to dry land despite Breezekit's protest. He would find her, no matter how long it took for him to do it. He turned his head to Windclan's territory, then Thunderclan. _I can still find help across the borders. _

-Back to Sweetkit, skipping a few moons-

The white and black she-cat was standing next to Kestrelflight now, waiting for the cat that would accompany them to the noticed it was Oatclaw this time and let out a small purr, she was glad to see he had been healing well since the battle a few moons ago. She followed the two tom's towards the moonpool, practically bouncing now with each pawstep. She had been chosen as Windclan's medicine cat apprentice now and she couldn't wait to see what Starclan had to say about her. The half moon was lighting their way as they got near to the moonpool. She saw a familiar dark ginger pelt standing next to a gray tabby.

She had to refrain from running ahead of the two cats and nestling herself in Alderpaw's fur, she had missed him a lot and now he was standing only tail lengths away. His eyes lit up when he saw her and he let out a low purr as the cats approached.

"Sweetkit! Should I say Sweetpaw now? It's good to see you took the path of a medicine cat." He nodded to her and Jayfeather grumbled to himself but she ignored his words as she basked in Alderpaw's praised.

"Yes, that's all well. I'd like to visit with Starclan about what we should do sometime tonight." Jayfeather growled, Sweetpaw rolled her eyes at his comment and followed her mentor inside the tunnel. Her legs felt like they were full of bees as she grew closer to the moonpool, would Starclan accept her? She shook her head and continued on her way, Alderpaw behind her. She entered an opening and her mouth fell open as she saw water, she couldn't believe this was really happening. She took her place beside Kestrelflight and Alderpaw, looking deeply into the water.

"Sweetpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" He began, looking over to her. Her mouth grew dry and she nearly forgot the simple words.

"I do." The stars will reflecting on the water now and she felt as though they were beginning her to step towards them.

"Then come forward." He had stepped closer and she followed his lead, looking around to the cats around her. For some reason, this was more nerve racking than becoming an apprentice in front of her whole clan. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. They chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant them your wisdom and insight so that they may understand your ways and heal their Clan in accordance with your will." Sweetpaw lapped at the water in front of her and felt the world around her grow black. Is this what Starclan was? Blackness? She frantically searched for the starry figures that the cats had told her she would see. She saw a white and brown speckled she-cat in the distance, darkness still around her. She started to chase after the cat but it seemed like she couldn't reach her, she let out a yowl of defiance as she picked up speed.

It was useless, it was as though Sweetpaw was running in place now. She stopped and took a deep breath, staring at the cat. It gave her a sad smile before disappearing, she called out but it was too late, she awoke curled up against Alderpaw. She moved away from him and looked back to the water, was that a vision? What else could it be? She calmed herself for the moment, trying not to dwell on it too much. She got up from her spot and waited for the other cats to awake.

It was only a quarter moon since her dream but she still felt herself thinking of it often as she sorted through the herbs.

"We need more Watermint, just in case." Kestrelflight muttered, picking up a single stem of one.

"I can go get one, Kestrelflight!" She offered, knowing that she would either need to travel towards the Riverclan or Thunderclan border to get it. Maybe she could run into one of her siblings and tell them she wanted to get Violetkit back. The medicine cat eyed her cautiously before nodding his head. "Take Crowfeather with you, you know how onestar is." She refrained from telling him no, nodding her head slowly before leaving the medicine cat's den. She saw the tom eating a piece of prey by himself. She ran over and stopped herself before she skidded into him.

"Kestrelflight said you and I should go find Watermint." She quickly began, hoping he would be a more lenient warrior than the others. Crowfeather licked the area around his muzzle before pushing the prey aside and getting to his feet.

"We should head out now then, where are we going?" Sweetpaw wasn't sure actualy which way they should take, should she go to Flintkit or Twigkit?

"The Thunderclan border, it grows better there." She lied, she wasn't actually sure if that was true but she needed to see Twigkit, who was probably Twigpaw now. The tom nodded and followed her out of camp, the two of them walking step in step. She couldn't see any cats near the border from here. Her heart dropped, should she have tried Riverclan? She glanced to Crowfeather who was focused on the route they were taking.

The two of them reached the border shortly after leaving camp, walking at a quicker pace than normal. She let out a low sigh when she didn't see any cats, heading a bit further up to find the watermint.

"What are you doing here?" She heard behind her, she turned to see Crowfeather staring at a silver and white tabby she-cat. She tried to remember the name of the warrior but it had slipped from her mind. Her eyes trailed down to the slightly smaller gray cat beside her. Twigpaw! She had to speak to her without the warriors around. She began to jump up and down to get her attention. Twigpaw's eyes met hers and she began to slip away from beside her mentor.

"You're gathering herbs?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion as she looked at Sweetpaw from across the water.

"I'm the medicine cat apprentice but right now that doesn't matter. I need you to meet me here next quarter moon. Is there anyway you can speak to Flintpaw?" Sweetpaw was trying to hurry up their conversation, noticing the two warriors were ending their own. Twigpaw looked confused as she shook her head.

"No, it's clear on the other side of the territory! How do you expect me to cross your clan's territory on my own?" Sweetpaw saw this coming but she had held out hope she would be able to.

"Alderheart! He could help. Tell him I need him to have Flintpaw meet us here." Twigpaw looked uncomfortable as she shook her head and turned around. "I'm sorry, Sweetpaw. I can't get involved in this...I only just became an apprentice." Sweetpaw felt her heart ache as she watched Twigpaw run back to her mentor. She tore the watermint free and retreated back to Crowfeather, fur bristling. The tom gave her a quizzical look before hurrying her back towards the camp. She needed help, she would have to wait for the gathering to ask Flintpaw for it. She hoped she could count on him at least to return their sister back to clans.

_Sorry this is a tad late, I've been a bit busy. _


End file.
